


Forever and Always

by Holyangelheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst and Tragedy, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm crying and it's 3:37 AM, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shiro dies, Violence, WIP, collection of drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: A collection of drabbles based off of songs in my Sheith Playlist on Spotify. Each song's fic is at least 100 words and are mostly incomplete. I didn't get very far because the first two were angel AUs and the third, well, has character death. These are all short, but I've been meaning to write these into one shots or chapter fics, but haven't gotten the motivation to write them, yet.1st Chapter: Light Up, Angels Fall, Forever and Always.





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> This started because of three short drabbles that I decided to write around 3 A.M. All will be based on songs in my Sheith Playlist on Spotify. Most songs are angst related in some form or another because I love to die over Sheith at wee hours of the morning. Apparently I have nothing better to do and just needed to get my writing urge taken care of. I don't expect kudos or anything for this collection, but it would be appreciated!

**[Sheith playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/1267516602/playlist/4ccLmUvRlLb34ILa9TqSFy) **

 

* * *

 

High above him lightning lit up the sky and the air trembled as thunder cracked across the horizon. Rain quickly poured down, drenching everything on Earth in the matter of seconds. In the middle of the large bustling city, alive with music and lights, he stood on the roof alone. He leaned against the ledge and watched as ants down below quickly hid for cover from the rain. He rolled his head back and laughed, pushing a hand through his short black hair.

A strike of lightning flashed above him and he jerked his head up. The sky was so bright for only a second that he swore he saw something. He shielded his eyes from the rain, and squinted at the sky. Through the thick rain, he could have sworn he saw a figure flying through the clouds that floated close to the ground, only a couple of meters above the tall buildings. Long feathery white wings that must have belonged to a bird was a stark contrast to the gray overcast surrounding him. But birds wouldn’t fly through a storm like this…That wasn’t a bird.

> Light Up – Thousand Foot Krutch

 

* * *

 

 

Inside of him, a war waged on. Black and white, good and evil, who is allowed to determine what those words mean? Part demon and part angel, but raised human. It was more than just being light or dark; he embraced both sides of himself despite never knowing either of his parents. Divided, yet whole, he stood on the edge of the battlefield already drenched in the blood of both sides. Angels started to fall from their world above, feathers flittering down towards the surface like snow. Demons surrounded the angels, snapping their wings easily between their elongated fingers. Blood dripped down, tainting the White Sea, staining everything in red.

After everything they put him through, he had no sympathy to offer. They brought this upon themselves, but Keith couldn’t turn a blind eye to this madness. Not when _his_ angel is shackled somewhere far from him. He needed to find him. He needed to find Shiro.

Keith removed the large sword from his scabbard, the silver blade dull under the grey skies. But as his wings spread behind him, the sun peeked out through the clouds, embracing him with warmth. The sword in his hands glistened, daylight now on their side as the demons hissed, aware of their ex-prince’s presence.

There was no sound as the demon’s heads rolled, dropping onto the blanket of red tinted feathers.

Staining them black.

>  “Angels Fall” – Breaking Benjamin

 

* * *

 

 

“Forever and always, right…?” Keith offered a smile through the tears. He bent down on one knee, retrieving a velvet box from his pocket. He opened it, revealing a pair of silver bands; one slightly bigger than the other.

The nurses around him gasp, smiles trailing their stricken expressions. They try to keep a straight face, but two of them excuse themselves.

Shiro smiled the brightest smile Keith ever saw as his tears finally overflowed.  “I want you forever and always, Keith, through the good, the bad and the ugly. We’ll grow old together…no matter how many times as it takes.”

Keith’s tears fell onto the floor as Shiro nodded. Keith pushed the ring down his left index finger, his fingers shaking. He smiled despite himself, not being able to look away from Shiro’s eyes that were so full of love that he could barely see.

Shiro laughed, wiping Keith’s tears with his left hand. As the beeping slows on the heart rate monitor, his hand squeezes Keith’s tightly as he whispered his vows. “I love you forever, forever and always.”

Keith gripped his hand tighter, shaking his head, the words in his throat straining, “I know, Shiro.”

His voice is almost too low now. “Please just remember, even if I’m not there…I’ll always love you…forever and…always.”

> “Forever and Always” – Parachute

 


End file.
